The Winter Contingency
by Spetsnaz Pinkie Pie
Summary: The Apocalypse, Judgement Day, Dawn of the Dead. You can call it what you wish but I know it's true name. 'The Winter Contingency'. I didn't expect this to happen on today of all days but it did. The infection is spreading. The school was completely lost and their is not much anyone can do besides to move on and stay safe. But how easy is that for someone whose from... out of town.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to this first chapter of this fix which I own. Although I do not own HOTD, damn. Anyway, this is not my first fic but it is my first fic that doesn't involve ponies hence my name. Anyway enjoy.

XxxxxxxxX

Chapter 1. The Descent Into Hell.

'How did it come to this?' Was the thought to sixteen year old Takashi Komuro, as he sat down by a large copy machine and held a chill bottle of water to his temple. 'It all happened so fast. When I had skipped class again for third time this week I had spent my time watching over the school's gated entrance just thinking about 'her' and the time we used to spend together. It was all so quiet during that part of the day, not much happened. A foreign truck had pulled into the academy and into the parking zone but other than that nothing much else. Saya Takagi, one of my oldest friends had found me again out there and lectured me about something, I really didn't care what. She left afterwards leaving me alone with my self-pity.

Then when the hour passed one of 'them' showed up, I didn't know what it was then but when I watched Teshima-Sensei being bitten I became afraid. I saw him, he died right there in front of other members of the school's faculty. And my fears grew when Teshima-Sensei lifted himself off the ground, grabbing onto, then biting, Hayashi-Sensei in her neck.

I ran. I ran as fast as I could to get to 'her', to Rei. I needed to find her to keep her safe. But if I kept Rei, safe, that also meant keeping 'him' Hisashi Igo, my best friend and the one that stole Rei, from me safe as well.

I tried, Kami above did I try.

We had left the class room before the entire school went into a full panic. As teachers and students trampled one another to reach the doors to the schools entrance, the three of us thought it would be safer to go onto the roof.

It wasn't. In the process of going up we were confronted by one of 'them'. Rei tried to defend herself against it but it was no use. When it over powered her and went in for the bite, Hisashi wrapped his arms around it's neck just to give Rei a chance to get away. But 'it' wasn't predictable. Not in the least. When it's head twisted to a position that would have surely snapped it's neck, it bit right down on Hisashi's arm hard enough it drew blood. I'm not naive or stupid. I know what happens when you are bitten by one of 'them'. The Americans really made sure to drill that into everyone's mind with all their propaganda with movies and video games. And for all that it's worth, I'm grateful that they did.

After Hisashi was bitten and I had beaten down the infected we moved forward, we faced many more of 'them' putting as many as we could down until we reached the highest level of the school. Hisashi was infected I knew it, but Rei? She didn't want to believe it. Not for a second.

On the roof the three of us watched as the city began to burn. The sounds of sirens, the American Black Hawks flying above and then their was our school. It took not even an hour for the very world we lived in to turn into chaos. Students were being chased, eaten then turned into 'them'. It was the three of us against a few hundred of 'them'. We tried calling the police but all we had gotten in return was an emergency broadcast recording.

The three of us, quickly turned to two as I watched my best friend coughing up blood. I watched him as his skin turned pale and his eyes glazed over as he died in Rei's arms. I watched him as he stood before Rei and I moaning like one of 'them'. And it was by my own hands that I struck him down and by my hands I ended what he had become.

She, she hated me for what I did. She reasoned why I did what I had done to Hisashi was because of petty jealousy, that I was angry about the two of them being together. And in a way she was right, but it was also more than that.

I couldn't lose her.

I told her we should go our separate ways. If I go down and fight 'them' then she had a better chance to get away. But just when I was about to climb over the barricade we had made she screamed for me stop. She apologized heavily and begged me not to go, not to leave her alone. She wanted for us to go together.

And in between all the chaos, hearing those words I hugged her with all my heart. Those simple words she said made me feel so much better. But at the same time, weaker as well.

The two of us, we were able to get away without having to get too close to 'them'. And I wasn't sure if it was by luck or fate that we had come across more survivor's.

Actually they're are six of us in total right now. We had taken refuge inside the faculty lounge where we were able to calm ourselves from the hell we've been through. And some of us, clean the blood off of our clothes.

Their was Rei, and myself, Saya Takagi my long time friend. She was found with Kohta Hirano a heavy set kid from my class whom was holding some weird nail shooter. Saeko Busujima was a third year and captain of the Kendo club here at the academy, she was tagged along by Shizuka-Sempei the school nurse.'

Thinking about the school nurse, a thought came too Takashi. "Marikawa-Sensai, where are your car keys?"

The busty blonde nurse thought for a second just before snapping her fingers and began rummaging through her purse. "They should be righhhht. Here!" She said with a smile as she held her car keyes up.

"Will you car be able to hold all of us?" Saeko asked her only for said nurse to think about her small two seater car then blush in realization and embarrassment.

"What about the micro-buses used for field trips?" Kohta asked the others as he turned back from the window. "We have all the keys we need in here. And they're still there." He finished looking back at the buses. The heavy set teenager cast his gaze away from the buses and looked to a peculiar sight.

"Hay everyone come quick!" He said with a distraught tone.

The others, besides Rei whom had her eyes glued to the television stood from where they were and walked over to Kohta, and looking to where he was pointing.

"What the? Who the hell is dumb enough to go out there with that many of 'them' roaming around!?" Saya exclaimed.

Saeko watched the person and wondered why they would go out there with so many outside.

"Who ever it is they sto-." Saeko quickly stopped talking as the five that gathered by the window heard the sounds of a cars alarm going off not to far from where the person had stopped. The sound grabbed the attention of 'them' leading them away from where the person was now moving towards.

"They are lucky that alarm went off or that person would have been in big trouble." Kohta whispered.

Saeko knew it wasn't luck. Her eyes are sharp just like that of an edge of a expertly crafted blade. She alone saw what truly happened.

'You are smart enough to know that the infected are attracted to sound. How far can you go alone out there?'

XxxxxxxX

"Damn it. God mother fucking dammit." At all times for this shit to happen it had to be now? Just as I had transferred over from the states. "Fucking Winter Contingency'." Dammit I need a plan. These things are already swarming around this damn school and the parking lot is no different. I can still hear screaming so survivors are that no more than a few. I can't contact anyone yet if I do I run the risk of being caught by those fuckers. Let alone the police along with their military is already dealing with this crap on larger scale.

Best option. Proceed back to my vehicle and reach the compound outside the city if possible contact the Commander before then and assess situation with him.

"I need a weapon."

Anything would be useful. A leg of a table, a cane, a bat, hell even an umbrella could be useful. Luckily for me whoever the principle to the school was they happened to be a fan of America's pastime. Bad thing is, is that the baseball bat that he or she had is mounted on the wall inside a locked glass case. I've watched the infected for a while now. They have no sense of direction. They cannot smell the air or even see out of their glazed over eyes. They maybe slow but they are still deadly.

What they lack in one category, could make them stronger in another. They have impeccable hearing and their strength is no joke. Once they grab a hold of you, you're fucked.

And even with knowing these facts about the infected, I took off the blazer to my school uniform and wrapped it around my arm and used it for protection to smash open the glass case containing the baseball bat. And with the sound of shattering glass being made, the starting sounds of groaning and the now beating sounds against the door to the principles office was bringing more and more of those undead fuckers to my position.

"I've got a weapon, now I need to get to my truck." Looking out the window I found myself looking into a sea of those roaming bastards and knew this just got even more difficult.

Thirty, forty, fifty. About fifty plus foot mobiles between me and my truck. I need to play this smart if I'm going to get through this. "Damn their beatings against the door are becoming stronger now. It's only matter of time before they brake through." I need to act and soon. Luckily the window, when unlocked, slid to the side making it easy for me to get outside.

After quietly stepping outside the window I turned back and slowly slid the window shut. It was a good thing I did because just as the window clicked shut, the door burst open and the infected walked inside bumping into everything.

"Thank god these things are dumb."

Turning around I slowly drudged through the brush making sure not to step on anything that would make a sound. Mainly twigs.

Five infected were in my path from the brush to the parking lot and others were all scattered throughout other areas. Quick and deadly that is what I needed to be if I was going to make it to my truck. Tightening my grip on the bat with one arm I swung and the infected that stood before me now laid upon the ground below with no head. The four others caught the commotion and thankfully that none of the others roaming farther away heard.

One swing after another I took each infected down either leaving there broken bodies headless or with their skulls devoid of eyes or brain tissue being left dug into their spines.

Now all that was left was the path to my truck but with heavy signs of infected in between. There was to many in a single group for me to take on, what I need is something that will grab their attention and move them away.

Two things I realize that would work. Shattering glass or the sound of cars alarm going off. And with being in a parking lot why not both.

I have my way but I need something heavy enough to do the job. The bricks overlying the gardens are perfect. Checking for one that was loose enough to be removed from the foundation was easy, picking my target was easy as well.

Most car models made after 2000 were known for having alarm systems already built inside, so when the brick sailed through the air for no more than a few seconds, the sound of shattering glass and a car alarm going off was like music to my ears.

I stood still and watched as the infected shuffled away from the area near my truck and made way to the alarmed car not too far away.

As the area cleared, cautiously I walked forward with a clear line of sight to my vehicle. I kept alert looking for any of the infected that didn't go with the others.

Thankfully none where to close by to be a threat once I got to my truck.

Quietly I brought down the tailgate and unlocked the draw boxes hidden in the cab. I know what people would think seeing what I have inside the drawer boxes. Military desert camo combat gear, fixed with magazine and grenade pouches, with gloves, elbow and knee pads. Desert camo combat boots. An M4 Carbine with an Eotech holographic sight with a hand grip mounted underneath the barrel. A Hk Mark23, .45 Caliber pistol.

This was all one drawer.

The other held seven rifle magazines, five pistol magazines. Four grenades, two green smoke flares, one custom combat knife along with a bug out bag with provisions of food, water, medical supplies and an extra set of clothes.

I had all this not out of paranoia but I understand when things go to shit you best be ready or you'll be going up shit creek without a paddle. I come from a military family, I know my way around all the equipment I have with me. I've been taught since I was a child how to be a soldier.

I kept my eyes and ears opened as I began to undress. I didn't want to be caught off guard while taking off my pants. I equiped the camo bdu on first before clipping on the knee and elbow pads next. The combat boots I had to be quick with since my view will be obstructed.

So far so good. I began loading the magazines into their designed pouches except for two. One for my M4 the other for my pistol. With those secure I place the four grenades in to two different pouches and the flares in the last free pouch.

I placed my combat knife into it's holster with my pistol following suit with a fresh magazine and a single round in the chamber.

Just as I finished suiting up, placing the bug out bag on my back and loading a magazine into my rifle, the alarm to the car shut off. And just as it did another sound one of a girl screaming reached me. Quickly I pulled back the slide chambering in a fresh round into my m4 before quickly taking off to where I heard the scream emanate from.

I ran and easily past some of the shuffling bastards that were making their way to where the scream was made. Another scream reached me and with it I double my speed.

I round the corner to a building my m4 raised to a sight of multiple hostiles reaching for a student trying to crawl away. The sounds of four pops from my rifle, and in the end, all four hostiles went down with each a single round to the head. The student, a tall shapely girl with light purplish hair in what looked to me like an athletic uniform, had a shocked expression when her eyes rested on me. The shocked expression quickly turned to relief then to hope as tears brimmed in her grey eyes.

I was weary first. From what I could see she didn't look like she was bitten, but just because I couldn't see it, it didn't mean she was not infected. I didn't point my weapon to her but what I did do was ask, in a tone that meant pure business. "Where you bitten?"

"W-what?" She asked with a squeak her smile fading.

I asked again. "Were. You. Bitten?" She quickly shook her head as she began to shake with fear. I relaxed a bit but not enough to ever let my guard down. I asked her to get to her feet as the moaning and shuffling sounds of the infected I could hear were coming to our position. When she did get to her feet I quickly took her by the hand and quietly led her to a safer position.

The girl didn't say a word but only gave a small whimper as I pulled her to the side of another building. When I closed in on the far corner I could feel her grip tightening with each passing second. She was scared out of her mind I knew. Hell I was scared to, but talking was irrelevant at the moment, the best I could say to calm her was "Stay with me and I'll keep you safe." That relaxed her a small bit as her grip lessened just a fraction and she pushed her self closer to me.

I peered out from the corner to see what the situation was at the parking lot. Those fifty plus foot mobiles turned to well over two hundred. And a small fraction were all shuffling around our old position. Continuing to assess our situation I spotted a micro-bus not to far from the gated entrance that had a few stragglers shuffling by. If I can cause a large enough distraction and lead the infected away then I could safely get the two of us on board and get us out of here. Thing was I knew what I could use for such a thing, I just hope I'm not going to regret it.

Looking behind me, the girl holding onto me still had tears in her eyes but also a smile upon her lips as she held my hand. "What's your name?" I asked her.

She stuttered for a second and in embarrassment blushed before calming herself. "M-my name is Isane, Isane Kotetsu."

"Ok Isane, listen. I know this isn't what you had planned your day to be but this is happening. I know you are scared but all I ask of you is to trust me. Trust me and I'll get us out of here to somewhere safe." Her grip tightened again as she looked up into my eyes.

'His eyes. They are so strange, nothing I have ever seen before. But in them I can see the truth and with his voice I can hear the determination in his words. He will keep me safe.'

"I-... I trust you. But please, before we go, can you tell me your name?"

He smiled to her and with it Isane couldn't help but have her smile widen just a bit more. "My friends call me Emilio. Would you like to be my friend Isane?"

Isane smiled again as she gave a nod before giving the one known as Emilio a hug. "Y-yes, I would like that very much Emilio-san." She breathed into his ear. When she released him she couldn't wipe the smile she had on her blushing face.

"Thank you Isane." A pause came from the two as they looked to another, Isane not knowing what to say. But Emilio thinking about his plan of action. "Isane, what I'm about to do may scare you but know I'm doing this to keep us out of harms way ok?"

"W-what are you going to do?"

Emilio smiled as he pulled a flip-phone from his pouch and began dialing. "Keep holding onto my hand Isane, and brace yourself. This is going to be very loud." Isane did so shutting her eyes and gripping Emilio's hand tighter just as he hit dial...

XxxxxxxxX

"Where was it? Where did the gun shots come from?"

Saeko lift her hand and pointed off to another building. "Over there Komuro-san, right where that person ran off too."

"So you're saying that this person is not only crazy for going out their alone but they also have a gun?"

Saya hit Takashi over the head for stating the obvious before saying. "What do you think idiot! That person ran in the same direction just before the four gunshots went off? You don't think that person doesn't have at least one with them?"

"I wonder what type of gun was fired?" Kohta mumbled but was still loud enough for the pink haired girl to hear.

"Shut it gun freak!"

"I think it would be best if we all calmed down and think our situation over."

"Marikawa-Sempai is right." Takashi said as he rubbed the back of his head. "If we're going to get out of here and find our families then we need to get to the micro-bus and leave. We have everything we need. Keyes, food, water."

"But Takashi-san what about 'them'? Ever since the car alarm went off they've been moving closer to the buses."

"Yes Miyamoto-san that is a problem. Ever since that car alarm went off more of 'them' have swarmed the area below. From what Takagi-san, has told us, they might only be attracted to sound." Saeko explained.

"Then we need a way to lure them away from the buses so we can get on board. Question is how do we do it?"

At the very last second Takashi, spoke an explosion erupted inside the parking lot large enough it shattered the glass windows from the near by buildings. Everyone inside the faculty lounge watched in awe and fear as fire began engulfing the cars causing more explosions and luring the roaming dead inside the increasing inferno.

The bodies of the undead began to melt from the intense heat and 'they' began moaning in agony.

"W-w-what the hell!?" Saya exclaimed in fear.

"How did this happen!?"

"Forget how it happened Komuro-san, look." Saeko pointed to the increasing amount of 'them' shuffling to the raging inferno. "'They' are being attracted to the sound and unknowingly setting themselves ablaze. If we are going to leave it has to be now."

"Right. Are we ready?" The group before him had there supplies in hand and ready to go. The nurse Shizuka held a bag close to her that contained medical supplies. Both Saya and Kohta held bags filled with food and water, the later still had his make shift nail shooter. And finally Rei, Takashi and Saeko each held a weapon to fend the group off from any of 'them' that would try to get too close. "Alright then let's get the hell out of here."

The six left the faculty lounge knowing where they were to go. But did not know who they were soon to meet.

[Chapter End]

Hopefully you like and you'll review this fic. If you are wondering why Isane from Bleach is in here, it's only because I like the girl. This not a crossover. Anyway till next time...

P.S. I do not own a Desktop or Laptop so everything that I write is being written on my smart phone which fan fiction does not like.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. The Soldier.

The group of six ran through the empty halls of Fujimi Academy with out coming across a single one of 'them' since leaving the faculty lounge. They were amazed that the explosion from earlier was able to attract the infected beasts to the raging inferno outside. This was a good thing, instead of spending time and energy to fight, the group saved their strength into getting to the micro-buses stationed outside.

And without having to fight while on their run, they're energy was still high when the group got to a lone stairwell and found another group of survivors. But unfortunate for that group they caught the site of 'them' slowly advancing to the terrified students.

Kicking into action Takashi and Rei raced forward bringing both their weapons up and striking to the heads of the infected, the blood of 'them' staining there clothes while the heavy set kid Kohta, fired two nails into the group and hitting two in the head.

With 'them' being quickly cleared away, Takashi, looked to the new group squinting through his eyes searching for any signs of infection in the group. "Where any of you bitten?" He asked suddenly.

"Uh, n-no we weren't." A girl from the group said still scared from almost being attack by the infected.

Rei too searched looking at the group and she herself could not find anything wrong. "They look fine Takashi-san."

"Good enough. Listen we're going to escape from the school while we have the chance. Your welcome to come with us, there's more than enough room in the micro-bus for everyone."

"W-what about those 'things'? What if there are more of them?" One male student asked.

"From what we witnessed, whatever had caused the explosions outside caught most of there attention leading them away from the interior of the school. What we're seeing now are nothing but stragglers. They will be easy enough to handle." This was voiced by the third year student, Saeko Busujima, as she walked down the stairs passing the others.

As the group of six now turned eleven walked down the last steps they came to a sight of 'them' shuffling out the front doors of the school, many of 'them' passing close to Takashi put paid no mind as their only attraction was to the inferno and the loud booming sounds of gun fire.

XxxxxxxxX

Isane, screamed as the massive blast of my truck exploding, erupted, shaking the very ground beneath us. She latched onto me for dear life as I myself watched as the infected began walking into the inferno or being obliterated as more vehicles began to explode in the passing seconds.

"Isane. Isane!" I yelled over the explosions as I shook her. "It's ok Isane, your ok."

"W-what did you do Emilio-san!? You told me to brace myself and after I did the explosions started."

"I gave us the distraction we needed to get to those micro-buses by the gate. Look." I pointed out to the open.

Isane followed and watched as the mayhem Emilio caused was for good as the monsters that were there began moving away from the buses and into the flames.

"The area is still heavy with infected but give a minute or two and we'll make our move ok?"

Isane trembled but gave a quick nod as she tightened both of her hands with mine.

Minutes passed and the number of infected in the parking lot had grown but the path we needed to the bus was light. Seven were still in the way, but the bat I still had with me will take care of them.

"Let's go." I said as I stood to my full height pulling Isane up with me. "There are some stragglers in the way but I'll handle them. You stay a back and let me handle them."

"B-be careful Emilio-san."

I simply gave Isane a smile before bringing the bat out to bare and walking out into the open. I walked at a steady pace, my boots only making a soft crunch with the fresh cut grass a sound but not no where as loud as the inferno going on ahead. The seven infected stumbled and bumped into one another as they shuffled forward.

My first kill was a female student. She was small under five and a half feet. She wore the same athletic outfit Isane wore, only difference was her shirt was tattered with blood and large chunks of flesh from her arms were missing. I brought the bat I had used before up and with a quick swat... Her head lurched forward and the sound of her neck braking came next.

The infected girl slumped to the grass her body sprawled out like a rag doll.

Stepping over the corpse I proceeded forward ready to take down the remaining infected.

Each infected fell without grace as the bat split open each of their heads with pieces of brain and bits of skull flung in the air. But it was the last infected that stood ahead of me that made slow my approach.

The last infected was massive, not in height but in weight. This _thing _stooda few inches shorter than me but if I had to guess it's weight I would say over three hundred pounds.

So far i have only used one hand to swing the bat and be successful in my attempts in neutralizing the infected. But with this infected I'll have to use more of my strength to bring it down.

When I swung the bat it's head caved in as well as rotating a full 360 degrees. It's legs trembled for a few seconds before they buckled and the infected body fell with grace. Blackened blood seeped from it's caved in skull as it pooled around the head.

I took a step back and flung my now shattered bat out onto the grass a few yards away.

With my hands free I gripped my rifle. As I turned to look back towards Isane, my reflexes kicked in quick as I brought my rifle up and fired at an infected that was a mere half meter from her.

Isane didn't know what just happened. She was only standing there waiting for Emilio, to get her. She watched as he ...killed all those things. She had held her hands close to her chest in fear. And when she saw Emilio, turn back to her with his gun pointing at her, in that quick second she felt heart broken.

But when Isane heard his gun go off and she felt no pain, she heard the sound of something hard hitting the ground next to her. With tears in hers eyes she looked.

There right beside her and so very close was an infected student sprawled out on the grass with a hole in the side of his head.

Isane began to tremble as she realized how close she was to be...

She froze. Isane felt the touch of someone's arm wrapping around her body. She became still and waited in fear for whatever to happen next.

But nothing did. She waited for one of those abominations to start eating her flesh, but the bite never came. Through blurry eyes she looked to her and to the body the arm wrapped around her belonged too.

Their she saw him, Emilio-san, standing next to her, but with the way she felt it seemed if he was towering over the purple haired girl.

Through blurry eyes she could see Emilio's, mouth moving but she heard no words from them. It was like if her ears were plugged.

Slowly her body began to start again as she felt him giving her a light shake as if to wake her up.

"Isane, come on Isane snap out of it."

Slowly sound began to flood her ears. The inferno, the wailing cries of the infected and of course the words of the soldier standing beside her.

"Come on Isane we have to go, that shot attracted some of the infected."

Isane was slow but she took one step forward, then another and another as Emilio began walking with her to the micro-bus.

We began to speed up in step as more and more infected began coming out of the wood works. I searched all around and saw few were heading towards where my rifle went off. And beyond their path to it was us.

I let go of Isane and pulled my rifle up. So many were moving.

"Most are still heading for the fire, others are coming this way. Try opening the door Isane, and see if you can find any keys, I'll take out as many as I can. I said as I brought my M4 up and fired at more of the incoming infected taking down three that were closest.

As Emilio kept guard Isane tried to find a way inside but she had no luck. Every door and window was securely locked shut. "I-I can't get in Emilio-san! Everything's locked!"

"Dammit." I whispered as I picked off more of the infected closing in. 'I can brake open the cabs window but that would leave me open to these fuckers while driving.'

"Get behind me Isane."

That explosion I made attracted every single infected here at the school as even more began showing up at the front of the school's gate. 'Mother fucker. I knew I was gonna regret blowing up my truck.'

My first magazine ran dry and I begun making a switch to another when I heard a yell coming from my left side. I slapped in the new magazine and hit the bolt release sending a fresh round into the chamber, I brought my rifle up to the left finding a group of students running towards our position some where holding weapons and began beating away at the infected in their path.

My sights locked on to two infected and I fired just as two of the undead almost gotten a hold of a student with a baseball bat and a towel around his neck. I fired another round this time catching one as it got too close to a female student lagging behind the others.

From the group coming in I counted eleven other survivors. 'Hopefully one of them has the keys to the damn bus.'

As the group had gotten clear from the infected that surrounded them I turned to the right lighting up more of the others closing in on the bus. We were free for now, a few stragglers were far from our position.

The group of eleven past right by me not even saying a single word. One of them a blonde woman with a ripped skirt held a set keys in her hand and began to unlock the cab door. 'Good, now we can go.' Once inside she open the passenger doors letting the students to quickly get in.

With the eleven inside including Isane, I fired off five more rounds before taking a step inside the bus. But just I was about to take my second another yell from the outside caught me and I quickly hopped back out bringing my rifle up to a sight of more survivors heading my way.

This group was farther away then the first. And were more closely surrounded by the infected. I had to fire each round in my magazine just to free their path. And when my rifle went dry I switched to my pistol. When I began firing once more I caught site of something shocking even at a time like this.

It wasn't an infected biting into one of the survivors. No. A student had tripped over his own feet. He tried to stand but he couldn't. He grabbed a hold onto the pant leg of a person that wasn't wearing a school uniform, a teacher or counselor most likely. But what shocked me is what the person did next.

He kicked. Fucking kicked the kid right in the face leaving him to suffer in agonizing pain while infected began surrounding him.

"I DON'T WANT HIM IN HERE!" Yelled a girl from behind inside the bus. I ignored it for now and began firing again taking down six more infected. As the second group ran past me and into the bus I looked to the student still rolling on the ground clenching is head as he was being swarmed.

I gave him mercy. Just as the infected began to eat away at his body I took aim and with the last round in my pistol I fired hitting him in the back of the head. He was able to survive far longer than most, and he would have survived for longer even if injured if it wasn't for the person that let him down. That betrayed him.

Holstering my pistol I jumped inside the bus waiting for the blonde women to begin driving. Seconds past on all she did was close the doors.

'This is taking too long.' I thought as I watched infected coming closer.

"Ha got it!" She yelled in excitement as the bus lurched forward with the tires screeching to life. The blonde woman ran over multiple infected and even more as she crashed through the gated entrance.

Even though we were free from the school grounds and it became a speck in the back window, the blonde woman never slowed down even a bit as she drove on the expressway. But even with her erratic driving as she swerved around the empty cars littering the road I could feel the stares of the others coming my way as I checked my equipment placing fresh magazines in both my firearms.

As Emilio looked through his gear the many inside the micro-bus had gotten a good luck at the soldier in front of them.

He was tall over six feet in height, and towered over everyone inside the micro-bus. his hair was short but long enough to have a spiky look to it. He looked so young not a scar or blemish on his face. The rest of him was hard to see since his entire body was covered by his gear. But the way he looked in his uniform told them that he had in war.

"Who is that guy, he's freaking huge." I heard from somewhere in the back of the bus.

"He looks like an American Soldier? Why was he at the school?"

"Who cares why, he freaking saved us!"

"E-Emilio-san, everyone is staring at you." Isane said to me in a whisper.

"I know." I replied back. 'No doubt anyone here would think they would see someone dressed like I am at their school, hell one already voiced it.' I hit the bolt release to my rifle and an audible click was heard. That surprised many of the students inside the bus as few jumped in their sits from the foreign sound. Looking up from my M4 I looked through the sea of faces, some looked to me with aw and some fear like I was scarier then the things that were close to eating them not just a few minutes ago.

The group of eleven that first came to the bus occupied the front and mid sections as the second group occupied the rear. Although all the passengers were staring at me, It was the ones seated in the front I can feel that had the most questions.

And the heavy set kid I saw eyeing my weapons with intrigue and for some reason lust...

Creepy.

We all stayed quiet the only thing that could be heard were the sounds of the tires rolling against the paved roads and the air rushing past the bus. Standing my ground I searched through my pouch and took out my phone and began dialing.

It didn't stay quiet for long as murmurs began to roam as everyone was wondering what I was doing. A girl with brown hair and two long bangs in the front said that calling anyone wouldn't work. That there wasn't any cell service in the area. I ignored her as my phone rang and I waited.

When a set of beeps was heard I hung up. The brown haired girl from earlier quietly said to the guy she was standing next to. "I told him so." But when a minute passed and my phone rang I smirked as I looked back at her, her face contorting to a scrunched and annoyed look as she turned to the window. The guy next to her chuckled at her expression.

"Commander." I first spoke as I answered the call. "This is Sierra-057 calling in, 'The Winter Contingency' is confirmed here in Japan. Fujimi Academy, fell quickly but I was able to get a bus filled with survivors on the road, so far none are showing signs of infection."

"'The Winter Contingency' is confirmed all over the world -057. It's good to hear you have survivors with you though."

"Standing-by for orders sir."

"The worlds gone to hell -057. We lost Air-Force One with both the president and vice-president on board. Our soldiers, active and reserve are all being deployed and are being sent out to all areas of the country."

"What about teams Black, Blue, Gray, Green and Red sir? Are they using 'it'?"

"Confirmed, all teams showing green across the board except for you. Most teams will be air dropped in various locations in the states except Green team. They are relocating to the medical wards in Germany. As of this moment -057 you are being activated. Your orders are clear see that the survivors with you reach safety before heading to the compound outside the city. Once their you will bring project 'I M' online before going back out and searching for more survivors."

"Understood Commander."

"I know I don't have to say this to you but promise me you will stay safe. It's bad enough that hell has come I don't want to feel the wrath of your mother if she found out I had to have my own son activated for combat. You know she's just as much of a fighter as the two of us."

Hearing that from him got a chuckle out of me but just for a brief second as yelling became apparent from the students at the far end of the bus.

"I have to go dad, some of the passengers are beginning to become unruly."

"Yeah I can hear them all the way from here. I'll let you go then. Remember stay safe and get those survivors to safety. I'm proud of you son, always have been."

"Thanks dad. When I reach the compound I'll try contacting you again but after this I will be shutting my phone off. Goodbye dad."

"Goodbye son." And with a click I shut the flip phone closed before taking out the battery and placing it into it's pouch. And as I did.

"Can't you drive any slower!? I almost..." The student with gold and black hair yelled to the blonde woman driving only to be stopped by said woman yelling.

"THAT'S ENOUGH, LAY OFF OF ME! I'VE NEVER DRIVEN ONE OF THESE BEFORE!"

The student went speechless after that, his skin even went pale as I fixed him a glare that made him shiver in fear. I kept my eyes to the one unruly student only until I turned back to the woman driving and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay ma'am he's just scared, I know you are too with everything that's been going on. I do want to thank you though, you did a wonderful job helping the students getting out of the school and to a safer place."

Shizuka Marikawa was surprised hearing those words coming from the soldier looking person beside her. But the praise given to her took away the surprised look as it switched to a nervous and happy smile with a tint of red flushing her cheeks.

"I- um!? N-no thank you! You helped all of us get away from "them". You helped all of us reach the bus without anyone getting hurt or worse! If anyone should be thanked it's you."

"I appreciate that ma'am but I was just doing my duty."

"Don't call me ma'am I'm still so young!" She exclaimed playfully. "Please call me-"

"What the fuck are you looking at!?" The blonde woman didn't have a chance to finish as she was interrupted by the same blonde and black haired student that she had yelled at not a minute before.

"I'll take care of this. When I'm done I would like to get your name... Or I could keep calling you ma'am?" I smiled, and with hearing the way I spoke the blonde woman caught my joke and giggled.

"Why are you acting like this?" A calm voice came forward from a female student with dark purple hair whom once I turned back to the arguing group I saw she was was holding a bokken in her hand.

'Saeko Busujima.' I thought remembering her from the dossier I once read looking over the class I was supposed to be in.

"I HATE THIS GUY" The blonde student yelled again pointing to a student with black hair and a baseball bat in his hands. "I fucking hate this little basterd!"

The heavy set kid that sat two rows down and held a weapon that closely to being a nail gun but modified to some degree risen from his seat saying. "You're only making this worse for all of us!" He was beginning to shoulder the make-shift nail-gun but was stopped by the pink haired girl with glasses that sat next to him.

"Why do you hate me?" The black haired teen with the bat asked as he sent a scowl to the blonde. "Have I ever even talked to you?"

The surrounding group grew worried as the blonde moved closer to the bat wielding student. The brown haired girl from before quickly got to her feet motioning her attempt to intervene.

"YOU LITTLE-!" But before the situation could turn to blows I stepped forward.

"CÁLLATE PENDEJO! IDIOTA'S Y SILENCIO!" I cursed in a foreign tongue to the arguing students, the blonde one going in backed away quickly as the others standing by reared back. The others students sitting silently jumped in their seats as my voice boomed over the blonde. Seconds passed and I motioned to the empty seats beside the once arguing students and ordered them to "Sit" without room for arguments.

Looking through the sea of faces once more, more questions I could see began piling up in their eyes. 'If I'm going to get these people to safety then I'm going to need their full trust and co-operation. There's only one that can play an audible here and that's the the other adult sitting in the back watching everything that's been happening since the beginning. The same person that didn't try to diffuse the situation between there arguing. The same piece of shit that kicked that student in the face.

'He looks familiar but I cannot place where.'

"I know all of you are scared about the crisis we are facing. All of you have been through alot in the past few hours but even so all this arguing is for nothing, it will get none of you anywhere except injured or dead if it continues. This stops now.

Do I make myself clear?" I locked my gaze onto the students that were cause of the ruckus since the beginning, mainly the blonde kid that looked as if he was about to piss himself.

Nods came from some but many gave me a yes sir. The fat kid gave me a salute only to be hit upside the head by the girl next to him.

"I am sure all of you are wanting to know who I am yes?" It was instantaneous that all of them began nodding their heads or saying yes. "I am Emilio, designation number -057. And today I was supposed to start classes at Fujimi Academy in class 3-A as an exchange student from the United States."

"Wait your just a kid!?" The pink haired girl from before yelled as she jumped out of her seat.

"But, but how can that be? You're a soldier aren't you? You have U.S. Military gear!? How can you be in grade school and have those kind of weapons? Especially with Japan having strict gun laws?" The fat kid next to her followed suit.

Shocked murmurs surged through the bus for a minute only until I brought my hand up to calm everyone down. "Technically I am not a kid as I am at the age of eighteen a legal adult where I am from, but me being an exchange student was a cover." The shocked murmurs resurfaced as I had grabbed the full attention of everyone on board, save the driver.

"I ask that that none of you interrupt me until I finish my explanation when I'm done I will take questions. The exchange student program was a cover for me to use to seek temporary safety from the assassinations that have been attempted on my persons'."

Saeko interest in him peaked with hearing of this even more so than the shocked students behind her.

"Truth is I already had graduated from highschool at the age of thirteen. And after doing so I enrolled at MIT to obtain a masters degree in both engineering and mechanics, even though two years before I had graduated I was conscripted into my countries military research and development program. That is were I and other scientists created hardware, software and numerous other advances in technology and medical science that's been putting the United States Military decades ahead of others for the past year and a half."

Saya's eyes widen comically then twitched after hearing such things. 'Tch, just great. Now we have two geniuses on this bus.'

"Reasons why agents from Russia, China and North Korea have been attempting to kill me for the past three months. But as you can see they have been unsuccessful in their attempts.

That all explains why I am here in Japan. But the reason why I have all this?" I asked pointing to my gear. "Not only am I a scientist but I have been trained since a young age to become an effective and adaptive soldier on the battlefield. Benefits I gained from being born into a military family. What I have with me is gear and provisions I keep stashed away in each vehicle I own incase of emergencies'.

Some of you may be wondering why I am telling you all this. The truth is I need all of you to have trust in me to getting you to a safe place. From the call I just took I have been activated. And as of now I am under orders from my X O to escort all of you to a location where you will be able to group with other survivors. Once that objective is complete I will be leaving and heading to my compound outside the city where I will load up on provisions and ammunition then I will be heading back into the city and begin my search for other survivors."

A pause came as I finished. Many I believe where shocked that I was so young. Maybe surprised of me being a scientist or been the target for assassination's.

A whimper came from beside me and I saw Isane looking at me with a tear falling from her left eye. "E-Emilio-san. Y-you're just going to leave m-, us?"

I caught the small slip from Isane but thought nothing of it. "Once everyone is safe I will have to Isane."

"W-wait!" Came from a male student. The one from before with black hair and holding a baseball bat. "You're going to look for other survivors? Can some of us come with you? We're not leaving either, some of us are going out there to search for our families!"

"How many of you?" I asked him.

"I'm Takashi Komuro. With me is Rei Miyamoto." He pointed the brown haired girl whom gave a small smile and a wave of her hand. "Saeko Busujima." I already knew who she was but still I looked to her and she in return gave me a bow of respect. "Saya Takagi." The pink haired looked to me and a second after we both locked eyes her cheeks reddened with a blush only for her to quickly catch herself and give a Harrumph before looking to anywhere other than me. "And Kohta Hirano." The fat kid from before looked at me with a nervous smile as sweat drops flooded is brow and he gave a shaky thumbs up.

"Don't forget me Komuro-San!" The lady driving the bus said as she turned back.

"Gah, eyes on the road! Eyes on the road!" Some one yelled at her. The woman quickly turned and good thing she did too as at that moment she swerved the bus left to miss a burning car.

"Heh,heh. Oopsy."

'Cute.' I thought as I shook my head.

Turning back I looked to Takashi and he in return nervously smiled as he rubbed the back of his head. "T-that's Shizuka Marikawa-Sempai, Fujumi Academy's head nurse."

"Shizuka huh?" I said turning back to her.

"Y-yes Emilio-kun."

"Alright then. What about you Isane? You're safe now , you can stay on the bus with the others..."

"N-no Emilio-san, I... I want to go with you. I-I have a sister, she's the only family member I have left. I need to find her."

I simply gave a nod as I turned back to Takashi. "Are any of you proficient in combat?" With this Saeko, raised her hand and curiously enough so did Kohta. "Saeko, what is your profession?"

"I have been trained in the art of 'Kendo' by my grandfather." I gave another nod before turning to the fat kid.

"And you?"

Kohta shakily stood onto his feet. He began to stutter incoherently, and it was thanks to Saya, whom gave the frightened teenager a swift slap to the head to bring him to coherency.

"W-when I went to America for the exchange student program, I was housed by a retired special forces officer. He taught me how to properly shoot many fire arms."

This got me to raise a brow. "Who trained you? What team was he in?"

"H-he said he was ex-Delta Force, C-commander Jason Reiz."

I was surprised at this but I didn't let it show on my face. 'If he was trained by that basterd then I can say without a doubt he made this kid into a pro.'

"If you were trained by that hardass than I'm not gonna doubt you'll do just fine as a support gunner... Of course when we reach my compound I'll give you a proper fire-arm instead of... _That_." I lastly pointed out to said device.

Kohta visibly gawked and began bowing in thanks.

"And of course it's only if I accept the help of everyone in your group as well." I said looking to the others.

From the group that wished to join me I could tell that three were not fighters. Namely, Isane, Shizuka and Saya.

"Well, well. If you all are eventually going to leave then that's no good." I heard a voice coming from the back. The one other adult aside from the blonde woman Shizuka, stood from his seat and began speaking. "Who will take care of all these student's once you are gone?"

From the group that introduced themselves I can see clear as day what they thought of this man. Expressions of hate and anger and a scowl of contempt.

Looking over to him and into his eyes, they had a look I have seen before. A look of a man searching for power.

"And who are you?" I questioned him.

He pushed up the bridge of his glasses as his lips widened into a smile. "I am Koichi Shidou, teacher of class 3-A."

'Ah, yes, now I remember him.'

"And you wish to be the one to shoulder such a burden?"

Shidou laughed at this causing the brown haired girl known as Rei Miyamoto, to start grinding her teeth. "I am a teacher Emilio-san, and they are students. Once you leave I will be the only one qualified."

Shidou turned his back to the soldier and approached the other students behind him.

"So how 'bout it y'all? If you agree with lil'ol me becoming our leader...

Would you please clap your hands?"

It was as if the students were in a trance being humbled by the words of a snake. The many jumped from their seats, clapping their hands together in favor of Shidou.

"Just as I thought. The majority have ruled that I become their leader."

There it was.

That face again. But this time he had as one would say a sinister smile of a person that had won their game.

And Shidou's game was for power. Power over the people.

The looks on the faces of Saeko, Saya, Kohta and Isane, said exactly what they thought of the man... Disgust.

And Rei? The girl seemed as if she would jump out from the bus just to get as far away from the man as possible.

As for me I had enough of the man as soon as he spoke his name. "Then I believe it is time. Shizuka, please stop the bus." I told the nurse driving.

"E-Emilio-kun are you sure?"

With out looking back and my eyes still on Shidou I spoke. "Yes."

Slowly the bus began to came to a halt. The students inside became worried and asked what was happening and why we were stopping.

I ignored their cries and kept my gaze locked onto the man before me.

"Hoichi Shidou." My eyes locked with his. "I believe this is your stop..."


End file.
